Silverback
Background Mikeno was cast out of his family group as he approached adolescence and would have been killed or maimed by other silverbacks if his metagene had not activated. Even though he was small, compared with the other silverbacks, Mikeno was much stronger... almost insanely so. He entered rages easily, ripping up sides of the mountains in his pursuit of potential enemies. He tried to move in on his family group and kill all of the males, but the females were too fearful of his strength, and after maiming many potential mates, he decided to move away. He encountered the Ugandan army, destroyed a unit, and was then hunted down and nearly killed. Mikeno realized then that humans were a worthy opponent, and also a potential threat. He studied the languages, the human way of fighting, and the place super-apes held within that world. It was not a pleasing study. Mikeno worked with rebels in Uganda, fighting against the army and gaining experience and a sound knowledge of tactics. Then he left and began to sell his services to the established network of mercenaries across Africa, preferring to stick to the mountains where he could blend in rather than be forced into the human cities. He came across Doctor Simian just prior to the criminal mastermind's incursion into Rwanda, and after listening to the rhetoric, Mikeno believed that he could be served well by joining the potential world dictator. There would be a place for him, and possibly a harem of mates. After assisting with the raid, Mikeno was highly rewarded. He now and considers Doctor Simian one of the most trustworthy beings he has ever come across. He'd do anything for Doctor Simian now. Personality and Motivations Mikeno is a mountain gorilla cast out of his natural environment. He does not fully understand many human customs and mannerisms, most notably a sense of humor. He is frustrated about being caught up in the human world, and would prefer nothing more than to return to his home land and be accepted. At the moment that does not look possible as he has not yet fully mastered his super-powers. Doctor Simian has given him a haven, away from the hostile and angry humans. Silverback's loyalty to Doctor Simian is not entirely natural. Realizing early what a loose canon the super-strong gorilla could be, Simian surreptitiously tinkered with Silverback's genetics, making him loyal to the group and to the Doctor specifically, just as a means of controlling the gorilla's temper. Quote "We can do this the civilized way, or I can just come over there and rip your throat out with my bare teeth." Powers and Abilities Silverback possesses super-human (if you'll pardon the phrase) levels of strength, able to lift in excess of 50 tons over his head. He can easily rip out tall trees and collapse sides of mountains. In addition to his strength and natural gorilla abilities, Silverback is very resistant to injury and possesses a formidable regenerative ability. He prefers to get his hands, feet and fangs bloodied in combat. Appearance Silverback is, as his name implies, a large male mountain gorilla: a silverback. His hair is dark grey-black with a silver-like hue on his back. He is exceptionally large and muscled which is sometimes difficult to perceive because of his thick pelt. Only Kong is taller and larger than he. In costume, he wears a white uniform with red trim, decorated with two gold stars on the uniform's shoulder-pads. On his own time, he prefers to avoid human traditions and go natural. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Ugandan Characters Category:Sentient Apes Category:Bricks Category:Ugandan Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Male Villains